The Governess
by redrose7856
Summary: The year is 1974, and wealthy Marian Knight has just been cut off by her father. Desperate for money, she gets hired as a governess to the powerful Guy Winthrop for his nieces and nephew. With no expertise, can Robin the gardener help the newcomer out?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood.**

**A/N: Hopefully this isn't too dumb of an idea, I was just thinking about it randomly one day and wondered if it would make a good fanfic. Here are the characters and their BBC counterparts:**

**Victor Davis: Sheriff Vaisey**

**Marian Knight: Marian of Knighton Hall**

**Guy Winthrop: Guy of Gisbourne**

**Robin the Gardener: Robin Hood**

London 1954

The chorus rang out, startling several birds, a few squirrels, and Guy Winthrop, who was walking towards the school. Startled, he hurried into the schoolyard and immediately saw the chanters.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!!" They yelled. Guy ran over and pushed his way to the center of the crowd. In the middle, three big boys were attacking a younger, skinnier, dark haired boy. He was certainly giving them a run for their money, however. Where he lacked in strength and weight, he made up for in speed and flexibility. Two boys pinned him and he easily slithered out from beneath them and then charged the third. He slammed into him, his momentum carrying both of them onto the ground. The other two yelped at the sight of their leader being attacked and scrambled up to help.

"STOP!!" boomed a sudden voice. All four combatants looked up as the crowd parted and the headmaster of the school walked up with several teachers. The boys were quickly hauled off of each other. "What is the meaning of this?" the headmaster demanded.

"He started it!" one of the bigger boys whined, pointing at the dark haired lad. Guy raised an eyebrow. _I find that hard to believe,_ he thought.

"It was just a misunderstanding," said the dark haired boy icily, glaring at his enemy.

"Was not!" another blurted out. "All we did was--!"

"I _said_," the dark haired boy cut in. "That it was just a misunderstanding!" For all their strength and bravery, the three bullies fell silent at the coldness in his tone. Guy cleared his throat and the adults all looked up.

"I'm looking for someone," Guy said. "Nathaniel Davis?" Several people gasped and the headmaster looked extremely confused. The bullies sniggered and the dark haired boy stepped forward.

"I'm Nathaniel," he said. Guy stared at him.

"You?" he gasped. Nathaniel nodded.

"And you're my uncle Guy," he said calmly. "Grandfather Victor said you'd come."

"Did he?" Guy asked. "I'll have to thank him for ruining my surprise. Get your sister, let's go." Nathaniel nodded and walked off.

"What about his punishment?" one of the bullies called.

"He's just lost his family!" Guy snarled. "Show some compassion!"

"I insist upon them getting some type of governess, Sir!" the headmaster snapped. "This is the fifth fight the boy's gotten into this month!" Guy rolled his eyes and nodded.

"I'll get him one." He said. Just then, Nathaniel returned with two girls, one older and one younger. Guy nodded to them and they left the school.

"Are you our legal guardian?" asked the younger sister, Faith.

"Yes. However, I'm a very busy person and won't be home often, so I'm arranging to get you a governess." Guy replied.

"What for?" Nathaniel asked. "We don't need one."

"This said by the boy who's been in more fights in a month than his father in his whole life!" Guy snapped, and then wished he could take back the words. _They've just lost their parents, Guy, don't mention their father now!_ The children's expressions didn't help. Ruth, the oldest, stared out the window, looking as if she were ready to explode. Nathaniel stiffened and looked furious. Faith looked as if she was about ready to cry. Guy sighed and drove as fast as he could to the governess agency.

--

"You cannot do this!" Marian Knight protested.

"I most certainly can," her father replied, sounding as though he were right next to her, instead of on the phone. "You're 'necessary donations' are costing me money."

"So you're cutting me off?" Marian practically shrieked.

"I'm doing what's necessary to protect my funds."

"As opposed to protecting your daughter?!" Marian snarled.

"I trust that you'll find a way. Get a job, Marian. That's what normal people do." Her father advised.

"We are _not_ normal!" Marian spat.

"Perhaps not, but it wouldn't hurt you to see what life is like from their perspective. Goodbye." Then he hung up. Marian stared at the phone before slamming it down.

"Will that be all, dearie?" asked the kindly woman who'd let Marian use the phone.

"Yes, thank you." Marian said, starting to turn. Then she stopped and turned back. "Actually, I was wondering if you were hiring," she asked, her eyes flickering up to the sign: Wanted: Governess/Nanny.

"Yes, actually. We are!" the woman said eagerly. "How soon can you start?"

"How soon do you need me?" Marian asked with a smile. Just then, a worker at the agency ran up, looking near tears.

"Eve, there's a man here who desperately needs a governess, but the last one just signed another contract!" she cried. Eve beamed at her.

"Take our newest worker, Miss……."

"Marian." Marian said, smiling. The girl led her out to where a tall, dark haired man was waiting. Marian studied him. He looked powerful, one who was used to getting what he wanted, and he didn't look like the type who would have children. But there they were three of them: A boy and two girls.

"We found someone who's willing to sign your contract, sir!" the girl said. "This is Marian."

Guy nodded. He didn't care about her name; all he cared was that she'd take the children off his hands so that he could get back to work. He nodded to her and then was forced to look again. She was beautiful, with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Marian?" he asked, as if to be sure of her name. She nodded.

"At your service, sir."

**Again, hopefully this isn't too horrible. Please R&R if you like it, if not, don't review. Enjoy, and don't worry, I'll introduce Robin and "Victor" in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood, so no one can sue me. If you do, I will use this disclaimer as my defense.**

**A/N: Wow…….I guess you guys like this story. Hopefully you'll like this next chapter just as much!**

The car ride to the house was silent. Nathaniel, Faith and Ruth didn't say anything, and Guy didn't either. Their new nanny, Marian, seemed uncertain as to _what_ to say. Fortunately, the house was nearby, and it wasn't long before they were walking up the front steps and entering the house. Guy barely glanced at the children as he went immediately to the library, where Victor was.

"Ah, good. You've arrived," the old man said, digging into his lunch, which was always brought to him on a tray, like he was an invalid.

"I hired a nanny, for the children," Guy said.

"Mm, that'll work until I can find them proper boarding schools. How d'you feel about Switzerland for the little one, Guy?"

"You're sending them away?"

"As soon as possible. We're important people. We can't spend half our time looking after three wet-behind-the-ears orphans!"

"They are my brother's children." Guy protested. "He asked me to look after them; how would it look to _them_ if we sent them away?"

"They're _children_, Guy! They're too stupid to know the difference!" Victor snapped. "Now then, about this business arrangement you've been working on………" Guy sighed and sat down in a chair to talk to – or rather, _listen_ to – Victor. He'd worry about the children when the time came, if necessary.

--

Marian watched her new employer walk off. She looked at the three children.

"Where's he going?" she asked. The eldest girl shrugged.

"Grandfather, probably."

"Probably finding the cheapest way to be rid of us," the boy said sullenly, kicking at the carpet.

"As if you don't give them reason enough!" the girl snapped. "Honestly, Nathaniel, the fighting has to stop!"

"Tell them!" Nathaniel said angrily, motioning towards, Marian supposed, the direction of the school. "They're the ones who start it!"

"Rubbish."

"Can we go in the garden?" the youngest one asked suddenly. Marian looked at her. She looked to be about twelve or thirteen, and she looked hopefully from the nanny to the siblings.

"Of course." Marian said, looking at Nathaniel and his older sister.

"Yeah, sure Faith."

"We could all use the fresh air!" the older girl added helpfully. Nathaniel rolled his eyes and led his sisters down a side hallway. Marian followed. She didn't know where they were going, but the children seemed to know. After several twists and turns, they emerged into a large garden. Several people were working on various plants and shrubs, but Faith saw one man in particular.

"Robin!" she cried, darting forward. One of the men looked up, saw them, and then ran forward and caught Faith, swinging her around in a hug.

"And how are you this fine day?" he asked, leading her back to where the others were.

"Uncle Guy's arrived." She said.

"Is he?"

"Yes, and he hired us a governess." Faith explained.

"Ah, a governess. They're not so bad." Robin said. "Most of them are old, so you can sneak past them when they take their afternoon naps, and none of them are very bright, so it's easy to get away with things." By this time, Nathaniel and the older girl were practically rolling on the ground laughing and the furious expression on Marian's face.

"Ahem!" the governess said loudly. Robin looked up.

"And who is this?" he asked Faith. The girl tried to smother her giggles.

"She's our new governess, Robin!" she cried before running off with her siblings. Robin's blue eyes went wide and then he smiled cheekily.

"Of course, there are exceptions," he added.

"'Exceptions'?" Marian repeated. "Well, at least I am one of those."

"I meant no offense. I thought their governess was--!"

"You thought that Master Winthrop had hired some old biddy that wouldn't look after his children properly." Marian cut in, her eyes narrowed. "You thought she'd be old and fat and not do her job!"

"I thought wrong," Robin said with an apologetic grin. Marian nodded and started to follow the children. "They're not his children,"

"What?" she asked, turning.

"Ruth, Nathaniel and Faith aren't Guy's children. He and Victor just moved to this estate a few weeks ago. He himself just arrived today. They're his nieces and nephew. Their parents died abroad and Guy came to look after them and their parents' estate." Robin explained.

"Oh." Marian said. "Master Winthrop failed to mention that."

"He fails to mention a lot of things." Robin said scornfully. "Such as the fact that Victor sent away half the staff with no notice, leaving most of them broken and destitute."

"I'm sure he had reason."

"Reasons, yes. Good ones? No." the gardener growled. "He wished to send us all away, but knew that it would look bad at court when Guy goes to sign the papers making him the children's legal guardian."

"You have no right to speak that way about your employer!" Marian exclaimed.

"Who'll tell him?" Robin demanded. "You? No one else disagrees. Yes, most women who come to work for him eventually go over to _his_ side."

"You do not know me!" Marian growled. "Children! We're going inside. Now!"

**Hopefully you all enjoy! Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood.**

**A/N: Thanks to all of you for your amazing reviews! You rock!**

Marian looked up from her book, glancing at the three bowed heads. After they'd come in from the garden, the children had come straight to the library and begun their homework. After some looking around, Marian had found a book that she'd been meaning to read and settled down to do just that. The library was large, with rich, mulberry carpet and dark wooden paneling on the walls. A fireplace was in one corner, and a roaring fire had already been blazing when they'd arrived. The children were sitting at a table near it, studiously working. Marian sat in the window seat that overlooked the garden. She resolutely avoided looking out the window for fear of seeing that gardener. What had Faith called him? _Robin_. Shuddering at the thought of him, Marian returned to her book.

Suddenly, a bell rang from downstairs. Marian looked up as the children put down their pencils and stood.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Dinner," Nathaniel answered. Marian nodded and set her book aside, following the children down a long hallway that had several suits of armor lining it, down a staircase, and into a large dining room where Guy Winthrop and another older man were already seated.

"Ah, so good of you to join us," the old man grunted as they sat down. None of the children said anything or looked at him. Marian nudged Nathaniel and then nodded towards the old man. Nathaniel rolled his eyes. Marian sighed and smiled at the older man. He studied her.

"You must be the governess my son hired to take care of the children," he commented. "He went to the _local_ agency, didn't he?" Marian looked away, stung. She looked at the children. Nathaniel was glaring at his plate, Ruth was looking at her hands, and Faith gave Marian a sympathetic look. Then two maids came in and set dishes out on the table before once again vanishing into the kitchen. Marian reached her hand towards a dish, but Nathaniel grabbed her arm and wordlessly shook his head. She drew her hand back and looked at him curiously. _What is it? Guy and the old man are already eating._ She wondered aloud, looking at the two men. Ruth cleared her throat.

"We usually pray first," she said quietly. Guy froze in midbite, looking somewhat horrified. The old man didn't stop, shoveling in another bite of mashed potatoes before speaking.

"Hm. Well, things change," he merely commented. Guy looked at him.

"Perhaps we should," he said uncertainly. The old man looked at him and then let out a huge sigh, exasperated.

"Fine!" he snapped, throwing down his fork. "We'll _pray_," There was a mocking tone in his voice. Guy set down his fork and took Faith's hand and the old man's. Marian grasped the old man's and Nathaniel's. They all bowed their heads.

"Bless this meal, Father, and take care of all of our family everywhere." Faith prayed. "And thank you that we've got nice, kind people like Uncle Guy to take care of us. Amen." Everyone else murmured their "amen's" and then began – or resumed, in the old man's case – eating. Marian dished out her own food and then looked on as the children ladled out their portions. Faith strained to get a dish of beans, her short arms barely reaching the center of the table. Before Marian could move to help her, Guy picked up the dish and helped his niece get food. She smiled gratefully at him and started eating. Marian chewed silently, wondering if anyone would say anything. No one did. The entire meal was in silence, except for requests for food or drink. Finally, the old man wiped his mouth, tossed his napkin on his plate, shoved his chair back, and walked out. Marian stared after him, shocked. How could he have just walked out like that? Didn't he have any manners? The children continued eating calmly, not saying anything. A few minutes later, Guy finished his meal. He stood up, excused himself, and then left. Marian rolled her eyes. No wonder these children needed a governess: so they wouldn't end up like their elders! Marian finished eating and then set down her fork and waited. Soonafter, all three children had finished, and they went back to the library, with Marian following.

"Who was the old man?" she asked once the door had been shut.

"Grandfather Victor," Faith answered.

"Is he always like that?"

"If by 'that', you mean only talking to insult us, not praying and generally making everybody dislike him, then yes," Nathaniel said scornfully.

"Nathaniel!" Ruth hissed. Nathaniel didn't say anything as he sat back down to finish his lessons. Faith sat down beside him and Ruth, after poking the fire back to life, joined them. Marian sighed and returned to her book. For a long while there was only silence, except for the crackling of the flames and Faith's voice occasionally asking for help, a thing that her siblings gave her without hesitation.

The hall clock bonged suddenly, startling everyone and causing the three children to instantly close their books and gather their things. Marian got up and followed them down the same hall and then to the left, where there was another, shorter hallway and four doors. Each child went into one. Curious, Marian followed Faith into her room. The girl set down her books beside her schoolbag, grabbed a nightgown from the closet, and then went into the bathroom to change. When she came back out, she climbed into bed and looked at Marian.

"Your room is the spare one," she said. Marian nodded, but didn't move.

"Is there anything I should do before going to bed?" she asked. Faith looked thoughtful.

"I don't think so," she said slowly. "Aside from saying goodnight, the only thing you need to do is know that we need to be up by six thirty tomorrow morning and that if you need anything, ask one of us or a servant. Oh, and if you go exploring, never go into the east wing."

"Why not?" Marian asked curiously.

"Grandfather lives in the east wing with Uncle Guy, and they've forbidden everyone from going up there without permission," Faith explained.

"Ah," Marian said, nodding. "Good night, then. Sweet dreams." She wondered if she would be required to hug the girl and tuck her in, but Faith just looked at her. Marian smiled and hurried out of the room, nearly bumping into Guy on the way. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine," Guy said reassuringly. "I was just coming to see if you needed anything,"

"No, thank you," Marian said, smiling. "Faith explained to me the basics." He nodded and then smiled at her.

"Good night."

"Good night," Marian said, sliding past him and heading towards her room. She considered saying goodnight to Ruth and Nathaniel, but their closed doors made it clear they would prefer it if she left them alone. Sighing, Marian entered her room and shut the door.

**There you go! Another chapter! Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood. If I did, none of the actors would have left the show!**

**A/N: Thanks to all of you for your amazing reviews! And, I'm introducing several new people from the RH universe:**

**Harold: Much**

**Will: Will Scarlet**

**James O'Dea: Allan-A-Dale**

**Bernard: Little John**

**Alira: Djaq (will probably be introduced in a later chapter!)**

Marian looked up from her book as the door opened and a maid stuck her head in.

"Master Guy wishes to see you," she announced. Marian nodded and followed the maid back past the dining room and into a large study. Guy stood beside the fireplace. He looked up as Marian walked in.

"You sent for me?" she asked.

"I just wanted to be sure that you're settling in all right," he said. "If there's anything you need…."

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Marian said smoothly. "In the meantime, what time do I need to pick up the children?" He smiled.

"Three o'clock," he responded. "What you do until that time is your decision. If you wish, I'll have someone bring lunch to you,"

"I'm sure I can find something," she answered, smiling. "Was there anything else?"

"No." Guy answered softly. Marian smiled at him, and then walked out. Feeling a bit cramped after staying inside all morning, she decided to head to the garden. After several minutes spent merely trying to _find_ the garden, she hurried out into the fresh air. For a moment, she simply stood there, eyes closed, breathing in the cool, sweet air.

"So you prefer the outdoors," said a voice. Startled, Marian spun around. Robin the gardener stood there, watching her.

"You!" she cried.

"Me," he agreed, walking towards her. "Did our good lord graciously give you the morning off? How generous of him!"

"You know nothing about him!" Marian growled.

"I do know that you won't last much longer," he retorted before walking off. Marian darted after him and grabbed his arm, spinning him around.

"You impertinent, insolent, cheeky--!"

"You don't know them!" he cut in.

"Hah! And you do?"

"Better than anyone," he said firmly.

"How?"

"Where do you think the children went when they heard about their parents? Do you honestly believe they ran crying to Victor for comfort? The man couldn't even tell you their names, much less their ages!"

"They came to you?" Marian said numbly.

"I was the only one they trusted. They spent most of their afternoons with me. Victor barely noticed they were gone."

"You're lying!" she accused him.

"Am I?" Robin challenged. "Ask Victor where his grandchildren went after the funeral! Or Master Guy! Ask him where they mourned their parents' death!" Without even thinking, Marian slapped him. He looked at her, not surprised, but definitely upset. Marian felt her entire body go cold. She couldn't believe she'd……..She began to open her mouth to apologize, but felt her cheeks flaming red with horror and embarrassment. As her jaw flapped helplessly, she turned and ran inside.

--

Robin watched the nanny run inside. His cheek still stinging, he sighed and turned back towards the greenhouse. As he walked across the lawn, he made sure to look around and make sure no one saw him. Once he reached the conservatory door, he slipped inside. Several people looked up sharply, and then relaxed, seeing that it was only him.

"That went well," commented Harold, one of the cooks in the kitchens.

"You all right?" Will, a carpenter, asked. Robin nodded wordlessly.

"Does this mean that she can't be trusted?" Harold asked, looking at his companions.

"Obviously," grunted Samuel, the Winthrop supervisor. He looked at Robin. "You stay away from her."

"That'll be hard to do," Bernard grunted. "She's the children's nanny, and they're our inside sources."

"I never liked the idea of using them anyways," Samuel replied. "We'll just have to figure things out for ourselves, won't we?"

"I hate the idea of turning against our own." Robin said thoughtfully.

"Yes, Robin, but she is _not_ one of our own," Samuel snapped. "And if we intend to go through with this plan, we can't let them know anything about it." Robin glared at him and the old man sighed, running a hand through his silver hair. "Look," he added, a bit more gently. "If Victor stays in control, the odds of the children seeing a penny of their inheritance are even less likely than a dragon appearing on the horizon! We have to do what's right for them!" Robin nodded.

"I agree," he said honestly. "I just hate proving her right!"

**Enjoy this chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood. **

**A/N: Thank you all for being so patient! Enjoy this chapter!**

Marian knew that Nathaniel got into fights. Guy had mentioned it, Ruth had mentioned it, and the many bruises and scrapes on the boy did nothing but further corroborate their stories. So perhaps it was her trusting nature, or her gracious upbringing that caused it. Either way, Marian Knight was honestly surprised when she walked into the schoolyard that afternoon to see several boys fighting and Nathaniel in the midst of them.

Instantly, she ran forward with a cry:

"Nathaniel!" He didn't look up, but another boy did and grinned, his lip bleeding.

"_You're_ the new governess? I'll have to hire you myself!" he said, leering at her. There was a snarl and Nathaniel bulled into him, eyes blazing.

"Stop!" Marian cried. Again, there was no response from any of the combatants.

"Marian!"

The governess turned as Faith and Ruth ran up. Faith's eyes were wide with both fear and concern for her sibling. Ruth, on the other hand, looked furious.

"What happened?" Marian demanded. Both girls looked at her.

"Does it matter?" Ruth snapped. "_Look_ at them!"

Just then, several teachers ran up and pulled the fighters apart. Marian and the other girls charged over to Nathaniel.

"Are you all right?" Faith cried, hugging her brother tightly.

"What's wrong with you?" Ruth snarled.

"Why didn't you _listen_?" Marian asked.

"Excuse me," said the man who'd been holding Nathaniel's arm. "Do you know this boy, madam?"

"I'm his governess," Marian answered, staring sternly at Nathaniel.

"Ah, I see. I'm Headmaster Mable. Master Winthrop explained the situation yesterday. I understand that their parents just passed on, but I must admit, this is becoming trite!"

"It wasn't his fault!" Faith said hotly, glaring at the other fighters.

"I won't punish you today, Nathaniel," the headmaster said sternly. "But, there'd better not be a next time." The boy nodded and mumbled a reply before gathering his things and heading for the car. After hastily apologizing to the headmaster, Marian and the girls followed. Once the car was on its way home, Marian spoke.

"I hope you're satisfied."

"Leave me alone," the boy growled.

"So you're not satisfied? I'd thought the last fight would certainly have gotten all the anger out of you!"

"You don't know anything!" Nathaniel scoffed. They pulled in front of the house just then and the three children scrambled out. Marian followed.

"I think you owe me an explanation!" she announced, sounding so much like her father she felt ill. Too late, she realized it had been the wrong thing to say. Nathaniel stiffened, Ruth's eyes narrowed, and Faith looked near tears. All three stared at her, and then Nathaniel spoke, his voice quivering with rage.

"Who do you think you are? Look, I don't know if you're slow or something, but you know what? You're _not_ our parents! You're our _governess_! We don't owe you anything!" With that, he turned around and stormed towards his bedroom. Faith ran inside and disappeared, probably off to the gardens. Ruth glared at Marian.

"Well _that_ was nicely handled!" she snapped before heading after Nathaniel. Marian weighed her options. She had a better chance going after Faith. The girl clearly trusted her more than the other two did, and she could persuade them. Sighing, Marian headed for the garden for the second time that day. Almost immediately, she ran into Robin.

"Where's Faith?" she asked, looking around.

"I told you that you wouldn't be able to do this," the gardener said coldly. Marian looked at him, startled. For once, Robin looked almost……._angry._

"If this is about before-!"

"No, Marian, it's not about before!" he cut in coldly. "This is about you're complete inability to take care of the children!"

"How dare you-!"

"Do you even know what the fight was about?"

"I don't see-!"

"You!" Robin shouted. "The fight was about _you_. Faith told her friends about you, a boy made a nasty comment, and Nathaniel attacked him…….to defend _you_. All the bruises he got are from defending _you_."

"Wh-why would he do that?" Marian asked numbly.

"Because, for some reason, they like you, Marian. Nathaniel, Ruth, Faith, like you. Probably because you're one of the few who cares."

"Guy cares about them!" Marian argued. Robin scoffed.

"If you say so," he muttered. Eyes narrowing, Marian opened her mouth to reply, but just then, Ruth and Nathaniel ran up.

"What's wrong?" Robin demanded, somehow sensing that there was trouble.

"Faith's missing," Nathaniel said breathlessly. Something flashed in Robin's eyes and then he instantly put two fingers in his mouth and let out a piercing whistle. Seconds later, there was a small crowd gathered.

"Faith's missing." Robin announced. "I want everyone looking. No one is to stop until we find her!" Everyone ran off and he looked at Nathaniel and Ruth. "Can you think of anywhere she might go?"

"Nowhere we haven't already looked," Ruth said, sounding close to panic.

"I can think of someplace," Nathaniel said, looking pale. "Mother and Father's bedroom. Remember, Ruth? How Faith would always go in there if she'd had a bad day at school or something?" he asked. Ruth was nodding and Robin wordlessly started running towards the house.

"Where's he going? What's wrong?" Marian asked, confused. Ruth bit her lip.

"Our parents' bedroom is in the east wing," she whispered.

--

Faith sat on her parents' bed, looking around at the dimly lit room. It was too……dreary, she thought. Not at all like her parents. Faith winced at the thought of her parents, expecting more tears to come, but none did. Maybe, after so long, she'd cried herself dry. For some odd reason, the thought was extremely funny, and she laughed loudly.

"Did you hear something?" barked a voice in the hallway. Faith jumped guiltily, clapping both hands over her mouth. _Grandfather_! All too late, she remembered the rules against coming to the east wing, and once again felt a surge of anger. It was _their_ home, wasn't it? They could go where they pleased!

"I didn't hear anything," replied another voice, one that Faith didn't recognize.

"Hm, must've been the wind," Grandfather said, still sounding suspicious. "I thank you for coming to meet with me on such short notice, Sir Walcott."

"This business deal intrigues me," Walcott said in a musing sort of voice. "The very idea of it is unique……"

"So…you are interested in contributing?" Grandfather's tone was sly.

"Of course, my dear Victor! We shall sign the papers after dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yes, of course! I've heard so much of your three grandchildren, I'm eager to meet them!"

"Ah, yes, of course! They _are_ dears." Grandfather agreed, sounding like a proud father. Faith's fists clenched. "Unfortunately, they won't be with us for much longer. I believe that my late son would have wanted his children to have the best education, and I don't think that's at the school where they are now. I'm arranging them to be sent to two boarding schools that have been given the highest of praises!" Faith felt her entire body go cold.

"All together?"

"Alas, no. The girls will be together, and the boy will be alone. Terrible, I know. I _hate_ to split them up, but I think it's for the best. Now then, Guy is just in the next room. He's arranged tea for us, and we can get to know each other before dinner." Faith heard them heading down the hallway, still talking. She collapsed onto the bed, her heart pounding. _Separated! They can't do that……………Can they? I have to tell the others!_ She stood up and took a step towards the door. Just then, the handle turned. Faith froze like a deer. Was it Grandfather? Had he come back? The door was pushed open to reveal…….

"Robin!" Faith gasped, running over and hugging him tightly. He gave her a hasty squeeze and then hurried her back out to the garden. Nathaniel, Marian and Ruth were sitting on the grass, looking extremely anxious. When they saw her, they all scrambled up and ran over. Ruth hugged her, and then Nathaniel.

"Are you all right?" Marian demanded. Faith remembered what she'd overheard and felt tears come to her eyes. _Not all dried up after all,_ she thought.

"No," she whispered. "I'm not." She looked at Robin, who was, after all, her most trusted friend and confidant. "Grandfather's planning something."

**Wow, a lot happened in this chapter! Hopefully it's not too much! Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood. Tell the Sheriff to stop telling people that I do!**

**A/N: thanks to everyone for your amazing reviews! You rock!**

"What do we do?" Will asked. He and all the other servants, plus Marian and the three children, were all crowded in the conservatory. Faith had explained what she'd overheard from Victor, and now the gravity of the situation was threatening to send them all into a panic.

"Did he say where he would send you?" Robin asked Faith, who was currently sitting beside Harold.

"No. Just that Nathaniel would be separated from Ruth and me," she answered, staring into her lap. Harold rubbed her back soothingly.

"Our plan will have to be moved ahead," Robin observed. Samuel paced.

"Too soon," he muttered. "We're too rushed!"

"What _is_ the plan, exactly?" Marian asked. Everyone froze and looked at her. Finally, Samuel spoke.

"Harold, take the children inside. Dinnertime soon," he ordered. "The rest of you, out. You stay, Robin. You and I need to speak to her alone." Everyone rapidly dispersed, leaving the three of them alone. Samuel advanced on Marian. "I think it's time we found out exactly whose side you're on."

--

In the library, no one could study. Nathaniel paced, Faith stared into the fire, and Ruth drew random things on a scrap of paper.

"I don't want to leave," Faith whispered. Both her siblings looked at her and then Nathaniel went over to her.

"We won't," he assured her. "Robin will come up with something. You'll see." Just then, the dinner bell rang and all three stood up.

"I don't want to go," Ruth said. She held out her hands and each of her siblings took one. Drawing courage from one another, the three of them headed downstairs. To their surprise, not only was there a strange gentleman seated at the table, but there were two children, too! One was a girl, with golden hair and blue eyes, and she was so beautiful that she made you think of all the stories about beauty. The other was a boy, and he had brown hair that was slicked back and he wore a suit, so that he looked more like a miniature adult than a boy. After studying them, the trio hurried to their seats.

"Ahem," Victor said. "Sir Walcott, these are my nieces, Ruth and Faith, and my nephew, Nathaniel," The man sitting across from Faith nodded at them.

"Papa," said the girl suddenly. "Shouldn't the girls have curtsied to you? I mean, you are a higher rank than _their_ father."

"Yes," added the boy primly. "And the boy should have bowed."

"Regina, William," Walcott said sternly. "There's no need for that. After all," he added, attempting to smile encouragingly at the three siblings. "From what I hear, their parents weren't all that concerned about rank." Then he sniffed, as if he thought the late Mr. and Mrs. Winthrop very foolish. The meal was served and everyone began eating. Faith looked at her siblings, but they just shrugged and started eating as well. So Faith silently thanked God for the food and apologized for being with such unchristian people, and then she began eating.

"Where's your governess?" Victor asked suddenly. The three exchanged horrified glances and then Ruth shrugged.

"I think she felt ill and retired early, Grandfather," she said, both pleased and disgusted at how quickly the lie came. The old man sighed.

"Honestly, Guy," he said, sounding exasperated. "Couldn't you have picked a better governess than that?"

"I apologize," said Guy, nodding his head humbly.

"Papa," Regina said suddenly, staring at Faith. "She's using the incorrect fork!" Then she and William began sniggering loudly, as if it were the funniest thing ever. Nathaniel glared at William and then William gave a little jerk and a startled cry. Everyone stared at him and Nathaniel smirked as William surreptitiously rubbed his shin.

"I'm sorry," Faith said quietly, staring at her plate. "I didn't know."

"How old are you, child?" Walcott asked.

"Almost twelve," Faith answered.

"And you haven't even learned proper _etiquette_ yet?" Regina exclaimed. "What's _wrong_ with you?"

"Excuse me?" Ruth burst out, looking both shocked and enraged. Regina sent her a cool look.

"Hm," she sniffed. "One would think that you would have learned not to speak out of turn at _your_ age. No matter, you'll learn when we're at school."

"Exactly what school is it we're going to?" Ruth demanded, looking at her uncle.

"I've made arrangements for the three of you to be sent to boarding schools." Guy explained, as if it were the best news in the world. Faith suddenly shoved her chair back and stood up.

"P-p-please excuse m-me!" she cried, her eyes filling with tears. She turned and ran off. Ruth stood up, staring after her sister, concerned.

"How discourteous," Regina remarked, using her fork to pick up a piece of meat the size of a pea. Ruth glared at her.

"You're doing it wrong!" she snarled before going after her sister. Regina let out a tiny gasp and instantly surveyed her work for any sign of wrongdoing. Nathaniel looked around.

"Am I going to know anyone there?" he asked.

"I'll be there," William said with a wicked grin. Nathaniel stared at him.

"Huh, wonderful," he muttered before leaving, too.

--

"What are you going to do?" Marian demanded. Samuel reached out and grabbed her wrist, slamming it down on the table so hard that she yelped.

"You've been captured by vicious robbers. They've given you a choice: Lose the children or your hand. Which do you choose?"

"The children," Marian answered. Samuel grabbed a knife.

"Which do you choose?" he repeated. Eyes wide, Marian looked to Robin for help, but the gardener's face was impassive.

"I'd lose my hand if it meant saving them!" She cried, absently thinking that for an old man, Samuel could be very frightening when he wanted to.

"Choose!" the old man snarled, raising the knife.

"The children!" Marian shrieked, shutting her eyes tightly. BAM!! The knife came down and Marian cautiously opened her eyes. It was stuck in the table a mere two inches from her hand. Samuel leaned back, releasing her wrist.

"You've passed the test," he said, looking satisfied. "You can be trusted."

Just then, the door to the conservatory burst open and Faith ran in. Robin darted forward, catching her in his arms and scooping her up into a welcoming hug.

"What is it?" Samuel demanded. Ruth ran in.

"We're being separated," she said breathlessly. "It's too late. Grandfather must have arranged it weeks ago."

"So I did," said a voice. All of them looked up to see Victor standing in the doorway. He looked around. "So this is where they run off to all the time," he said. Marian stepped forward.

"Sir, I don't understand-!"

"Your services are no longer required," the old man cut in, handing her a check. "That should cover the cost. Bring them." Two strange men walked in and firmly pried Faith out of Robin's arms. Another came in and took Ruth by the arm.

"No!" Faith wailed.

"Let her go!" Ruth commanded.

"Robin, please, don't let them take me!" Faith pleaded. Robin started forward, but Samuel stopped him.

"I'll find you again, Faith!" The gardener called. "I swear it!" Victor gave them and cheery wave and then vanished, along with the two men. And all that the servants could do was watch as their charges were ripped away from them.

**Oooh, evil cliffie! Muahhahah! I'd write more, but I'm going to bed! Enjoy and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood. Vaisey, stop lying to everyone!**

**A/N: Wow, I got so many reviews that I feel that if I **_**don't**_** update someone will come looking for me! So, here's another update! Enjoy! **

Marian watched the servants filing into the conservatory. No one spoke, and the same morose expression was on each of their faces.

"What's the plan?" she asked, looking from Robin to Samuel. Neither answered. "What is it? You said that if I passed the test, I could know the-!"

"It doesn't _matter_!" Samuel snarled. "Don't you realize what this _means_? Victor has won, we've lost, the end!"

"There's got to be something we can do!"

"Are you mad? Our entire plan rested on those three!"

"You were using them!" Marian gasped.

"We were trying to help them," Robin explained, his voice weary. "We were planning to go to the police and convince them that Victor was a terrible guardian for the children and that they were better off with us."

"Why didn't you go sooner?" Marian demanded. "You could've stopped all this!"

"We had no proof!" Robin yelled. Then he seemed to remember the situation and banged his fist against the table, his tone calmer. "We're still gathering information on Victor."

"Y-You should've gone forward with the information you had!" Marian argued, feeling close to tears. "You should've-!"

"Marian." Robin cut in, laying a hand on her shoulder. "There was _nothing_ we could've done." Marian yanked away from him, eyes blazing.

"You could've been true to your word," she snapped. "And taken care of the children you _supposedly_ care for!" Then she turned and stormed out. Robin winced, not only at the harshness of her words, but at the truth of them: She was right. He'd failed the Winthrop family.

--

"You need to let go now, Faith."

"Get off of him and get on the train!"

"I think she's being very selfish, don't you, William?"

"Oh yes, extremely. Papa, we are going to miss our train."

"Perhaps we should pry her off,"

"Grandfather!"

"What? I'm in a hurry!"

"_You're_ in a hurry?"

Faith barely heard any of these things. She had her face buried in Nathaniel's chest.

"Get her off, or I will!" she heard a voice threaten. Then Nathaniel gently but firmly began to pull her off of him.

"No…." she pleaded.

"Faith," he said gently. "It's time." Faith looked up at him and then allowed herself to be pulled away towards her train by Ruth and Regina. Once they were in their car, Faith ran to the window and pressed her nose against it.

"Young lady!" scolded Mrs. Prescott, their escort. "That is extremely childish! Come here, this instant!" Faith began to back away from the window, but a familiar face caught her eye.

"Robin!" she cried, now pressing her entire face against the glass. Ruth ran to her side.

"Where?" she asked eagerly.

"There," Faith answered, pointing. Both girls looked excitedly at their friend, who smiled back and gave them both encouraging looks.

Suddenly, their vision was blocked by the window shade, which had been pulled down by Regina.

"What did you do that for?" Ruth demanded, turning on the other girl.

"You should be preparing for school," Regina said primly. "Anything you do now will hopefully lessen the teachers' annoyance."

"Why would they be annoyed?" Faith asked. Regina didn't answer for a moment, her cool blue eyes studying Faith critically.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked. Then she let out a tiny gasp as her arm was grabbed in a steely grip. Ruth was glaring down at her.

"Listen to me _very carefully_," she growled. "If you _ever _talk to my sister like that again, I'll make your life miserable! Got that?" Eyes wide, Regina nodded. Just then, Mrs. Preston burst in.

"_What_ is going on here?" she demanded.

"Nothing," Ruth said calmly, her eyes still boring into Regina.

"Sit down!" their escort commanded. Ruth and Faith sat down and Regina sat across from them, now looking more angry than anything else.

"Something tells me this is going to be a long train ride," Faith whispered.

**Here! Hopefully this will appease you guys for a while, because I can feel my Robin Hood muse fading. Don't worry; I'll probably still be able to squeeze another update or two out of it. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood. **

**A/N: Thanks to all of you for your extreme patience in waiting for me to update! Thanks a ton!**

Nathaniel sighed. He was sitting in a compartment with William and two other boys, who were chatting about their latest hunting expedition.

"…You should've seen the look in the fox's eyes," bragged William, who had gone fox hunting. "She looked so scared and then, bang!"

"I thought it was illegal to kill the females?" another boy asked.

"Is it?" William asked in mock innocence. "Oops!" He and the other boys sniggered. Nathaniel sighed and returned his gaze out the window.

"So, Matthew," said one of the boys suddenly, tapping him on the shoulder.

"It's Nathaniel," he corrected.

"Oops." Said the boy in the same tone that William had used, showing anyone with half a brain that he really didn't care. "Anyway, what's your favorite prey?"

"Prey?" Nathaniel asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, you know. What you like to fight. What kind of animal?"

"I fight the one that deserves it the most," Nathaniel answered. All the boys, even William, looked intrigued.

"What's that?" William asked eagerly. Nathaniel scowled at the thought of his "prey".

"Human bullies," he answered. All the good humor vanished from his companions' faces and they glared at him.

"Rotten cad!" one accused him. Nathaniel opened his mouth to retort, but before he could, the door opened and a woman stuck her head in.

"Refreshments," she said in a weary voice, as if she'd already traversed the train several times. The boys stood up and began looking at all the food and sweets. Nathaniel stood up, too, his stomach grumbling slightly. The other boys all snatched their food and returned to their seats, openly ignoring the serving woman. Nathaniel scanned the trays for something that wasn't filled with sugar. He saw a row of red apples and selected one before looking at the lady.

"How much is this?" he asked. She sighed, as if he'd gotten on her last nerve.

"All's free with room and board," she droned before beginning to push her cart onward. Nathaniel caught her arm. When she looked at him, he smiled at her.

"Thank you," he said before ducking back into the compartment. She stared at him, her blue eyes filling with tears. She beamed at him and then hurried onward, blinking rapidly.

"What was that about?" one boy asked.

"She's probably never heard the words 'thank you' before," Nathaniel suggested, glaring at them.

"So?" one of the boys asked. "She's a _servant_!"

"Don't you think she's a human being, too?" Nathaniel asked. "Just because she's not rich doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings!" They stared blankly at him and then William spoke.

"Well!" he said loudly. "I think now I'm beginning to understand why your parents never got into higher society, with opinions like _that_!" Nathaniel stood up, his dark eyes blazing.

"Take it back!" he commanded.

"It's just an opinion," another boy said. Nathaniel glowered at him.

"My parents weren't 'higher society' because they had the brains to see that wealth didn't bring everything!" he snarled before starting to leave. William stood up and grabbed his arm.

"Watch your tongue!" he snapped. Nathaniel stared at him.

"Let go of my arm," he said, his voice deadly calm. "Now." William did so, looking slightly pale. Nathaniel left the compartment and headed off to find somewhere else to sit.

--

Guy sat in his study, staring blankly at the paperwork that was strewn across his desk.

"Sir," said a maid, peering around the door. "Samuel is here to see you,"

"Send him in," Guy watched as the old man walked in and stood facing the desk. Guy nodded to him and then waited expectantly. To his surprise, Samuel handed him a piece of paper. Looking at it, Guy could see a series of signatures at the bottom. He looked up at Samuel. "I don't understand."

"It's our resignation," Samuel explained. "You can now hire a staff of your choosing." He started to leave, but Guy stopped him.

"I'd assumed you would be staying here until the children received their inheritance," he said, confused.

"We swore to stay here until the children left," Samuel said curtly. "As you are well aware, they are not here. Good day, Master Guy." Then he was gone. Guy stared at the resignation and then looked around the study. Up on one of the walls was a framed picture of the Winthrop family. Guy studied the faces of the children. They looked so happy, so carefree. Guy looked again at the resignation letter.

_What have we done?_

**There! Another chapter! Enjoy!**


End file.
